


Fool

by By_Riz



Series: Midnight Melodies : A Songfic Series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Confession, Confession, Fluff, I didn't specify the reader's gender, I want to feel this uwuness in my life too please, Mark is awkward around girls, Multi, One Shot, Reader Input, Songfic, but no y/n I swear, flufffff, highschool, uwu, writing fluff is exhausting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Riz/pseuds/By_Riz
Summary: "Look. Your crush is over there, it's now or never." Haechan patted his friend's back firmly and looked at him with a serious gaze. Mark hissed at the force of the pat but said nothing about it.Jaemin cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion. "I don't trust Haechan."And maybe Mark should've listened to Jaemin instead. Because he realized it was not now or never. He could do this any other day with much more preparation and well thought plan. But he was already standing in front of the four friends now staring at him with both curiosity and confusion. So the situation had turned into now or never.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/You
Series: Midnight Melodies : A Songfic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798609
Kudos: 7





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another work but this time it's a fluff!  
> It's requested and dedicated for my lifelong bestie, Shen! hope you like how this turns out lol
> 
> Also please take in mind that a part of this is a flashback so you won't get confused!
> 
> ((I suck at writing fluff but I tried so,))  
> Enjoy!  
> Kudos and feedbacks are more than welcomed <3  
> -By Riz!
> 
> Song : NCT 127 - Fool

"Babe, you ready to go?"

Sounds of books dropping on the floor, a small shriek, and some more shuffling of feet against the carpet later and you cracked open your door with a wide smile. Your boyfriend was already waiting for you in the living room, mindlessly twirling and throwing his key in his hand. "Of course I am."

Mark who had been playing with his key while waiting for you just laughed at your breathless state and stood up from where he was leaning on the armrest of the sofa. "I don't think so." He reached over to brush your hair, fixing the bangs before his hand slid down to cup your heating cheek.

And no, of course you weren’t blushing, right?

Or maybe you were.

"Now you're ready, baby."

You really wanted to claw on his sickeningly sweet smile but hey, you loved him too much to do so. Instead you just stomped your way to the front door to express your displeasure, a chuckling Mark hot on your heels.

It was a special day for both of you. This day marked a year since you two got officially together. And you had planned to go to a place where you made the memorable event exactly a year ago. The shopping mall you were heading to was it.

"Oh my God, do you remember when you thought it was a cool idea to confess to me here?"

"Well that's exactly the reason why we're here now, right?"

"You were sooo cute back then." You paused before adding, "and embarrassing."

"I'm still cute."

"Cute? No, but embarrassing? Yes."

The mall wasn't the most luxurious mall in the town, but as much as you could remember you two were only mere broke highschool students last year and this place was already luxurious in the eyes of broke students. Not that you weren't a broke highschool student anymore, but Mark wasn't. He had graduated now that he was a year older than you, leaving you alone to suffer in your final year in highschool. He was one of the model students in your organization and you were just another struggling second year student when it happened.

It was an overly warm day during your summer break so you and your friends decided it was a good idea to cool down together in the shopping mall just close by your place. The four of you just chatting about anything and everything and laughing together at stupid inside jokes while enjoying a cup of iced bubble tea at the food court of the mall. It felt like just another normal day in your summer break.

Until it wasn't.

Midway during your friend rambling about an annoying fake classmate, you felt a nudge to your elbow.

"Isn't that the senior from your organization?" Your friend whispered. But it was enough to catch your other friends' attention. Confused, you followed the gaze of your friend and yes, Mark Lee was standing there and, "is he looking at us?"

He was. And he was heading to where the four of you were seated too.

You shifted in your seat. _This doesn't feel good_.

While on the other side just a few minutes ago a nervous Mark Lee had been checking on his appearance over and over again before he decided that it was now or never. It wasn't planned. It was a coincidence when he spotted you in the shopping mall a while back, in the middle of his friends arguing when was the right time for Mark to finally confess his longtime crush on you.

"Look. Your crush is over there, it's now or never." Haechan patted his friend's back firmly and looked at him with a serious gaze. Mark hissed at the force of the pat but said nothing about it.

Jaemin cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion. "I don't trust Haechan."

And maybe Mark should've listened to Jaemin instead. Because he realized it was _not_ now or never. He could do this any other day with much more preparation and well thought plan. But he was already standing in front of the four friends now staring at him with both curiosity and confusion. So the situation had turned into now or never.

Behind his round glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, Mark was looking at you and only you, as if hypnotized. You had a mind to be concerned about him but you were more nervous than anything then. And when he opened his mouth you didn’t know what you expected but it was definitely not this.

“Hi, I..” He started before he stuttered, “I- I really like you since I first met you-”

Oh you definitely didn’t see this coming.

In the back of his mind Mark could register your friends making surprised noises but all he could focus on was the pretty orbs of yours looking right back at him. It was awkward. Everyone could sense the tension hanging in the air. He was glad that he could let out any words at all. Absolutely not what he wanted to say and words completely failed him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from you.

_Please say something_

He felt dizzy all of sudden, heart beating faster and faster as the time kept ticking and you didn’t say anything back.

_Okay calm down, let’s not ruin it_

He probably already did, but it wouldn’t hurt to try again so he fixed the frame of his glasses sliding down from looking down at your sitting form for too long and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry but it’s my innermost f- feeling so I…” he trailed off.

It was a funny sight actually, and you kind of wanted to laugh at the whole situation but it wasn’t so funny when you were the one in said situation. He was sweating so much, _cute_ , you thought. As far as you knew he was a pretty loud and confident boy when he was with his friends. You even remembered how his laugh sounded because he always laughed like the whole world needed to know that he was happy. But you didn’t want to complain though, because it made you happy too.

“So are you gonna ask me out now or are you just gonna stand there like a fool?”

Mark sputtered in surprise, not quite proceeding your words because he wasn’t expecting it. But you just grinned in amusement and you heard your friends giggled along.

A smile slowly bloomed on Mark’s face when he finally registered your words properly. That was the first day of your now 365 days of beautiful and meaningful memories together. You spent your days laughing, arguing, crying, and loving together. It had been a year and you still laughed at his stupid jokes and clumsiness. Not a single thing got boring in your relationship. If anything, your bond just got stronger each day.

Mark looked at you judgingly from the corner of his eyes. You didn’t even realize you had been giggling alone at the memories. You couldn’t help it though. And Mark still looked at you fondly after failing to keep up his judging facade.

A soft kiss on your temple, “Happy first anniversary, babe.”

You were the happiest person alive to date such an adorable dork.

**Author's Note:**

> "I told you it was now or never."  
> \- Haechan Lee


End file.
